Enigma
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Sakura era tan misterio, tan enigma indescifrable, porque ser perfecto es difícil, imposible de manejar. Naruto la veía a veces, inalcanzable, etérea, temía la fuera a tocar.


**Hola, holaaa, 1, 2, 3 probando, aquí vamosss NaruSakulove**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto/ fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** ONE-SHOT para el primer concurso de "Escritoras y lectoras de fanfics" en Facebook.

**Advertencias:** Lime. Leve alución al SasuSaku.

**Dedicado:** Si sientes como duele, te lo dedico a ti.

_**Enigma…**_

—Te quiero Naruto, te quiero—

La miró, acaso le había crecido otra cabeza. Sus ojos azules, dilatados.

— ¿Me has escuchado? Te quiero—

Sonó celestial.

Las manos blancas sujetando sus mejillas morenas, enfocando sus ojos azules en sus verdes orbes. Una sonrisa, un gesto más allá de la carne y un beso, anhelado hacía tanto tiempo.

—Te quiero Sakura-Chan—

Un nuevo comienzo, la oportunidad perfecta para renovar sus esperanzas.

Él, a veces la creía inalcanzable, aquella muñeca de porcelana, corazón de cristal. Si la tocaba temía romperla; o tal vez, temía romperse él, con ese corazón frágil, lleno de amor puro y de promesas por cumplir. ¿Si se rompía? ¿Si descubría que su amor no era suyo y su entrega no correspondida?

No, debía esperar, aún si esperara toda su vida…

Llegó el momento, aquella frase –dos palabras- y un corazón abierto. Una oportunidad plasmada en un beso.

Un nuevo miedo, sin borrar el anterior, miedo de arruinarlo todo, de no ser perfecto, de fallar en ser el mejor. Nadie es perfecto.

La veía sonreírle, sujetar su mano, firme, con los ojos verdes y su cabello suave, definitivamente, ella debía ser perfecta. Lo era, porque él la amaba. Era perfecto su cuerpo, su piel tersa, su carnosa boca y sus pestañas curvas. Porque amaba su caminar y su soltura, sus gestos exasperados y su risa fresca natural, amaba su parsimonia y amaba su inquietud, la amaba…

¿Y si tal vez se escapaba ella, furtiva, de su débil corazón? Se aferra a su cuerpo caliente, sin querer perderla. _No me dejes_, quería suplicar.

Tan tonto Naruto siempre, sin conocer lo qué era el Amor. A tropezones por la vida, dando saltos, con la esperanza impregnada en sus ojos, con su fortaleza dando de sí lo mejor. La conoció a ella, callada y ausente. Se miró en sus ojos y dudó un instante. Fue, poco a poco haciéndola parte de él; entre sonrisas robadas, entre chistes sin sentido, entre lágrimas traicioneras y palabras al oído.

Descubrió qué es el Amor, que es eso que hacía latir fuerte el corazón, que era ese nerviosismo y esa angustia, ese dolor encarnado y ese escondido sollozo mudo.

Sakura era tan misterio, tan enigma indescifrable, porque ser perfecto es difícil, imposible de manejar. Naruto la veía a veces, inalcanzable, etérea, temía la fuera a tocar.

¿Y qué pasaba si hoy no la veía? ¿Qué pasaba si otro capturaba su mirada, y si su risa era robada, si alguien la hacía sonreír? Sentía celos y se consumía, porque era todo inseguridad, porque era efímera y juraba que un día, era sólo suya y nada más.

La besaba, entregando el alma, si acaso la tenía, se la quería dar. Sus manos recorriendo su piel tersa, sus labios recorriendo sus mejillas. Ella tan suya a veces, que nada de él quedaba. Su voz caliente la sentía en el oído, sus piernas envolviendo sus caderas. El deseo nublando sus sentidos. Juraba que no habría jamás otra como ella.

Si acaso otras lo quisieron más, si había otra que lo esperaba, pedía perdón y recordaba, que a nadie amaría como la adoraba a ella.

Solo en casa, conversando con fantasmas, esperando que ella apareciera –tal vez- con sinuosos pasos tras la puerta. Su mente enmarañada, tal como su rubio cabello sobre la cama; cerró los ojos fuerte, queriendo olvidar.

Quería ser perfecto, ser perfecto para ella, darle el sol, sino alcanzaba…

Lloraba, humillante, mirando el reloj detenido en falsa espera.

_No todos lo podemos todo._

Temió, acaso ese día, cuando los ojos verdes de la chica, se encontraron con los negros otra vez. Su mano fina, antes firme, soltó la suya, al ver a aquel que la tuvo por primera vez.

Él se fue de su lado, humillado, sintiéndose perdiendo y con su roto corazón a cuestas. Malditos fantasmas, tan maldito pasado, malditas aquellas manos sucias que primero la tocaron.

En la oscuridad de su casa su luz de cada día no alumbraba, y sólo las lágrimas, pequeños destellos. Su semblante álgido y su odio a flor de piel, como su amor lastimado, muy adentro.

—Naruto…—

Tanto dolía su voz cuando pronunciaba su nombre. Ninguna otra boca podría decirlo así. Su llanto no cesa y lo humilla el patetismo, su corazón hecho trizas y baja su mirada.

—Eres el único—

_¿Las peores mentiras son las que se dicen por amor?_

A veces, ella se rompe, imperceptible, va derramando el alma y él lo nota –en silencio- algo va mal, se pregunta qué habrá hecho. Se acerca, despacio, con su mano tendida y su tímida sonrisa, rogando. Espera una respuesta, para entregar un beso, señal de gran amor, de toda entrega.

_Porque estoy contigo._

Se despeina el cabello y las manos le tiemblan. Sakura era el agua que se escurría entre sus manos y él…

—Te amo Sakura-Chan—

…

Sus ojos azules ardiendo en deseo, y el cuerpo encima suyo, fuego, todo fuego. Sus manos recorriendo cada curva, sus labios, mordiendo su cuello. Los jadeos y gemidos sin nombre.

Inmortalizó el momento.

Su boca caliente y su cuerpo sediento, sus uñas en su espalda, podía sentir su respiración, se imaginaba cual viento. Su propio susurro del nombre flor, sus ojos oscurecidos, nublados, su sonrisa quieta.

—Quédate Sakura-Chan, siempre— una pausa y los ojos ruegan— te necesito.

Sentir sus manos acariciar su pelo, su sonrisa escondida, sus ojos bellos.

Ella jamás dijo nada…

"_Y más que por el goce y el delirio –amarte- por la angustia y por la duda"_

**Fin**

Ojalá haya sido de su agrado mis queridas lectoras, me someto a su juicio n_n

N/A: La frase final no es mía pertenece a Xavier Villaurrutia.

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**

Editado


End file.
